Like a Space Frankenstein
by Kandai
Summary: Il existe des batailles que l'on ne peut affronter que tout seul. Comme il existe des docteurs plus bornés que le destin. One-Shot. Compagnon de In a Lonely Space.


**Crédits** - Paramount, Gene Roddenberry (Original), J.J. Abrams (Reboot), Of Monsters and Men.  
**Base** - Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Into Darkness, From Finner.  
**Rating** - T  
**Avertissements** - Spoilers de Star Trek: Into Darkness. Minor/Past Character Death. Minor Rule!63. Langage grossier. Mention à Tarsus IV (donc génocide, famine, torture, violences implicites). Mention à des mauvais traitements sur un mineur (passés).

**Information** - Suite directe de _In a Lonely Space _et_ Oh, Space Captain!_

**Note** - Je suis pratiquement incapable de faire autre chose dans ce fandom que de construire des univers bizarres avec des gens tout aussi déglingués dedans. Vous me pardonnerez ? Celui-ci est plein de angst. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Like a Space Frankenstein**

* * *

And we are far, far from home but we're so happy.  
Far from home, all alone but we're so happy.

* * *

Les rumeurs lui sont venues avant le corps.

Son infirmerie est pleine à craquer de gens demandant de l'attention médicale, de nouveaux blessés qui affluent chaque seconde et sur lesquels il a à peine le temps de s'arrêter pour poser un diagnostic. Son personnel médical est compétent (même après le départ de Christine Chapel, qu'il est bien parti pour regretter encore un long moment) mais même eux ne savent pas faire de miracles : il faut stopper l'Entreprise, MAINTENANT si possible et peut-être que là, il pourra travailler au maximum de ses capacités, sans se demander si la prochaine seconde sera la dernière.

Aussi, quand les stabilisateurs les remettent enfin à une hauteur normale et que les lumières cessent enfin de clignoter, Leonard McCoy se contente de siffler entre ses dents serrées un « Pas trop tôt, Jim ! » avant de se remettre immédiatement au travail – la jambe du Dr. Marcus est l'un de ses priorités et ne met pas longtemps à se remettre en place.

En courant d'un patient à l'autre, il entend les nouveaux-venus chuchoter entre eux, pâles et tremblants et des bribes de conversations pressées lui parviennent « Il paraît que le Capitaine… », « Monsieur Scott a appelé la passerelle et Monsieur Spock est sorti sans un mot… », « On aurait dit que… ».

Leonard grogne en administrant des hypo-seringues. A tous les coups, Jim a sans doute joué au casse-cou (comme d'habitude) et a réussi à se fourrer dans une situation impossible dont il est susceptible de ressortir horriblement blessé il s'attend à devoir recoller une énième fois les morceaux de sa carcasse en râlant contre ses tendances héroïco-suicidaires.

C'est sans doute parce qu'il est occupé à pester contre l'univers et les meilleurs amis stupidement nobles en préparant son médi-kit « Spécial Jim » (le gosse étant allergique à pratiquement tout ce qui existe dans l'univers, on est jamais trop prudent) qu'il ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on lui amène le corps. Son cœur se pince un instant devant la silhouette qui se dessine dans le sac plastique et ce n'est qu'en levant ses yeux froncés qu'il prend conscience que le monde s'est arrêté.

Les infirmières et docteurs ont tourné la tête vers la procession sinistre qui entre dans l'infirmerie, délaissant momentanément les patients les moins en danger. Eux-mêmes serrent leurs dents, retiennent les exclamations de douleur qui s'échappent de leurs lèvres closes devant l'équipe anti-rad qui dépose le sac sur un bio-lit inutilisé plus personne ne parle, seuls quelques bips impudiques viennent troubler le silence écrasant qui s'est engouffré dans l'infirmerie. Les membres de l'équipage qui suivent le corps se pressent les uns contre les autres, des murmures effarés écrits en lettres muettes sur le visage et des bras accrochés à des corps qui ne sont pas les leurs : ils attendent, comprend le docteur, ils attendent un malheur qui les a déjà frappés.

— Leonard, articule Scott en chef de procession improvisé, avec une difficulté évidente.

Plus que son regard dévasté, plus que les larmes qu'il ne semble même pas vouloir retenir, plus encore que la main tremblante que l'écossais porte à son épaule, c'est l'emploi de son prénom qui le glace jusqu'à la moelle. Scott ne l'a jamais appelé par son prénom, s'en tenant aux « Docteur McCoy » les plus professionnels possibles lorsqu'ils sont en présence l'un de l'autre.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Leonard comprenne _qui_ il trouvera sous le plastique noir.

Et s'il le soulève quand même, alors que ses mains tremblent et qu'il n'a que l'envie de hurler sa rage en tête, c'est bien parce qu'il ne veut laisser à personne la possibilité de toucher Jim, même s'il ne peut plus rien faire alors qu'il ne rêve que de blottir le sale gosse sous son menton pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

On lui a déjà fermé les yeux – tant mieux, pense égoïstement Leonard en s'effondrant sur la chaise la plus proche. Il n'aurait plus supporté de regarder le ciel en face si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

— Bordel, Jim, expire-t-il. Que toi au monde…

Le ronronnement du Tribble mort – hein ? – sur la table d'analyse à son côté l'empêche de répondre.

* * *

Il lui faut dix heures de travail forcené sur le sang de Khan, accompagnée de litre entiers de caféine, pour mettre finalement au point un sérum qui ne tuera pas immédiatement Kirk une fois qu'il le lui aura injecté. Leur capitaine est toujours dans le cryo-tube dans lequel ils l'ont placé, cœur et poumons gelés et à peine assez d'activité cérébrale pour faire la différence sur un certificat de décès. Son équipe prête, le sérum dans la main, Leonard ne perd pas une seconde avant de presser le piston dans le creux de la jugulaire immobile et serre les dents en attendant un signe, un mouvement, n'importe quoi.

— Bordel, Jim ! siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent dans le silence, l'horrible silence pendant lequel Leonard craint un instant d'avoir échoué à sauver le gamin, de s'être donné tout ce mal pour obtenir ce résultat muet et immobile, d'avoir passé le point de non-retour et « je t'en prie, Jim, ne me fais pas ça, pas à moi, je t'en prie ».

Parce que Jim n'a pas le droit de mourir ainsi devant lui, pas sans lui avoir dit ne serait-ce qu'au revoir et surtout pas dans un héroïque sacrifice qui le fait passer pour un héros stupide alors qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un sale gosse avec des complexes plus gros que le soleil et une tendance masochiste à se jeter à la tête du danger le plus proche.

Parce que Jim _n'a pas le droit_ de lui faire un coup pareil, le salaud.

Aussi, quand le battement du cœur irradié reprend, faiblement certes mais là, bien réel sous sa main crispée, Leonard reste deux secondes ahuri – ça a marché, bon sang, ce sérum a fonctionné – avant de hurler ses ordres, prendre les signalements, placer l'imbécile sous oxygène parce que ce n'est pas parce que le cœur est reparti que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes et c'est bien plus tard, quand Uhura pose une main fatiguée sur son épaule, qu'il se rend compte qu'il a pris le poignet laiteux pour le couvrir de baisers fébriles, le pouls faible mais régulier sous ses doigts et des lèvres tremblantes embrassant les veines pulsantes en gémissant « merci, merci, merci » comme un miraculé.

Il devrait avoir honte d'un tel déferlement d'émotions, lui qui s'est toujours targué de son professionnalisme irréprochable et de sa capacité à dissocier vie privée et travail. Seulement, Jim est mort pendant une dizaine d'heures et Spock ne prend même plus la peine de dissimuler les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux lorsqu'il effleure l'autre main immobile du bout des deux doigts.

Jim est mort et Leonard McCoy n'a jamais douté de lui-même dès qu'il s'agit de sauver cet imbécile.

Expliquer le reste serait futilité.

* * *

Jim met deux semaines à reprendre connaissance.

C'est deux semaines qu'il passe constamment entre les quartiers temporaires dans lesquels Starfleet l'a poussé puisque les autres sont détruits, un endroit impersonnel et minuscule où il ne s'arrête que pour dormir, et l'hôpital où le temps passé à ne pas surveiller les signes vitaux de Jim consiste à aller aux toilettes six fois par jour, avaler le plus de café possible et les sandwichs que Scotty lui apporte parce que ceux de l'hôpital sont une vraie honte.

L'ingénieur est d'ailleurs celui qui visite le plus fréquemment Jim, talonné par un Spock qui prend chaque minute de son temps libre pour venir veiller sur son capitaine comme un faucon (il resterait à camper au pied de son lit s'il le pouvait mais les amiraux sont des teignes, les journalistes veulent tout savoir et il y a une montagne de paperasse à remplir – c'est à se demander comment le Vulcain tient encore debout). McCoy grogne et le force à manger à chaque fois qu'il le voit. Si l'hôpital n'était pas déjà rempli à ras bord des victimes du crash de la Vengeance, il aurait mis Spock dans un bio-lit sous la surveillance d'un tas de sondes menaçantes depuis longtemps.

Chose qu'il ne peut pas faire aujourd'hui sans passer pour un hypocrite patenté. Ses cernes sont plus terribles que ceux de l'officier en second et s'évanouir à moitié pendant le travail est un exploit qu'il n'est pas du tout fier d'avoir relevé. Il blâme Jim pour ça – il blâme Jim pour tout, d'ailleurs. C'est plus facile ainsi.

C'est toujours plus facile de blâmer les autres – à plus forte raison quand ce sont eux qui ont eu tort et ont joué les imbéciles.

Scotty a moins de scrupules que lui à s'attribuer tous les malheurs du monde l'entendre se lamenter en silence sur des échecs imaginaires, des fautes sur lesquelles il n'a eu aucune incidence, le voir prendre en son nom des blâmes qu'il ne mérite pas et en souffrir dans son bon droit, c'est une torture lente.

— Comprenez, Doc, j'aurais pu l'empêcher d'entrer dans ce foutu réacteur. J'étais là, j'étais juste à côté de lui, il m'aurait suffi de le pousser un peu et hop ! Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, Scott, rétorque Leonard d'un ton cassant – parce qu'irrationnellement, il en veut à Scotty aussi. Vous auriez fait quoi ensuite ? Pris sa place ? Ca n'aurait rien changé du tout et vous seriez sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est. Qu'est-ce que nous aurions fait sans vous ? Quitte à choisir, je vous préfère tous les deux vivants.

— Aye, souffle l'écossais en essuyant une discrète larme. Le médecin doit l'admettre : voir cet homme si souriant d'habitude ravaler ses larmes de douleur a de quoi mettre mal à l'aise. Et si ce n'était qu'un cas isolé ! La mort de leur capitaine a durement touché tout l'équipage : Spock travaille jusqu'à l'épuisement, Uhura semble prête à exploser en sanglots à tout instant, Sulu n'a jamais été aussi sinistre et Chekov ressemble à un gamin abandonné sur la route par ses parents. Tout ça parce que leur imbécile de supérieur a trouvé l'idée de mourir dans un réacteur nucléaire vaguement intelligente. Leo a des envies de meurtres que même le café le plus noir ne peut étancher, dommage que Khan et Marcus soient hors de portée.

Et tout est de la faute de Jim.

Si seulement ce crétin voulait bien se _réveiller_.

* * *

Ô surprise, Spock est présent lorsque l'imbécile daigne enfin revenir à la conscience.

Jim a un peu de chance de ne pas être tombé sur Uhura, en fait elle n'est partie que depuis un quart d'heure, visiblement réconfortée par l'amélioration progressive de l'état du capitaine pour laisser place au Vulcain. McCoy soupçonne cette coïncidence d'horaires d'être un peu trop bien tombée mais qui lui en voudrait ? Spock est inapprochable et sa relation avec Uhura, depuis qu'il a décidé de jeter toute logique dans les cieux brûlants de San Francisco pour courir après Khan, n'a rien d'une ballade au soleil.

(Dieu l'en préserve de se mêler de ces affaires-là : il est docteur, pas conseiller marital !)

Spock et lui conversaient à voix basse quand Jim s'est réveillé, bouche grande ouverte sur un cri muet et une terreur aveugle dans les yeux. Aussitôt, il s'est précipité sur l'idiot qui a eu le culot de le regarder avec ses cils écarquillés, comme s'il n'attendait même pas de le voir. Leo se retient de lui planter la douzaine de seringues qu'il a en stock juste pour lui prouver à quel point il est _vraiment là_ c'est ça ou embrasser le crétin jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus le moindre souffle, ce qui est inacceptable parce que : d'une, il pourrait bien aller jusqu'à l'asphyxie, de deux, Spock est juste derrière lui et de trois, ça ferait bien trop plaisir au sale gosse qu'est son capitaine et il est supposé être furieux contre ledit crétin. Alors Leo chipote, vérifie les constantes vitales – plutôt bonnes pour quelqu'un qui était mort il y a deux semaines – et laisse Spock résumer les grandes lignes de ce qui s'est passé à Jim. Le Vulcain a un air étrange, comme s'il n'était pas prêt de se repaître en secret de la vue de leur Capitaine vivant et McCoy doit admettre que le spectacle aurait pu être pire.

Jim, qu'on lui pardonne, s'endort au bout de cinq minutes. Prévisible, son corps est épuisé par le coma et le combat silencieux à la fois contre les radiations et le sang étranger. McCoy doute qu'il soit prêt à se lever de son lit avant quelques bonnes semaines mais au moins, ils ont eu la réponse à l'affreuse question qui les hante depuis que l'imbécile a grimpé dans un réacteur nucléaire : Jim ira bien. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

— Je me charge de prévenir le reste de l'équipage, propose Spock, diligent comme toujours.

Leonard s'en veut de le casser dans son élan.

— Ca peut attendre demain ? Si vous leur dites maintenant, ils vont arriver comme des mouches et Jim n'est pas en état de recevoir plus de monde. Il a besoin de repos et s'il le prend maintenant, il y a plus de chances qu'il se réveille demain.

Spock a l'air d'hésiter mais le regard perçant que le médecin lui lance arrête vite sa décision.

— Très bien. Je m'en remets à vos conseils, docteur. Bonne journée.

Le Vulcain s'en va enfin et Leo peut sangloter dans ses mains tremblantes pendant tout le temps dont il a besoin, le corps immobile mais vivant – vivant, _Jim est vivant_, nom de Dieu – de son meilleur ami gisant à ses côtés.

_Bordel, Jim._

* * *

Il n'a jamais fait que deux promesses qu'il n'a jamais pu tenir.

La première est celle qu'il a faite devant la mairie, devant la moitié de sa ville, ses parents et les yeux bruns de sa future femme, de l'aimer et de la chérir pour toujours. Quand on sait comment cela s'est terminé, dans les cris, les accusations et le fait qu'elle avait tenté de masquer la solitude qu'il lui imposait progressivement dans les bras d'un vieil ami d'enfance, il n'est pas sûr d'avoir regretté son parjure. Il n'aimait plus Jocelyn quand c'est arrivé, elle était malheureuse de le voir étancher sa rage dans la boisson et s'il est irrationnellement en colère contre elle pour l'avoir interdit d'approcher Joanna durant cette période là, il reconnaît de temps à autre qu'il est reconnaissant envers son ex-femme d'avoir empêché que les seuls souvenirs que sa petite fille garde de son papa soient ternis de cette façon là. Sa vie est faite de miracles merdiques.

La seconde, il n'en parle pas, même pas à Jim.

(Il ne sait pas comment ce connard a fini par savoir, d'ailleurs : toujours est-il que le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de David, il avait trouvé le sale gosse à la fin de sa journée, vautré sur son propre lit comme s'il s'agissait du sien une bouteille du meilleur bourbon à ses côtés et la bouche vide de toute question. Il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas viré de son plumard à ce moment-là.)

Leo a su, dès l'instant où il a tendu sa flasque presque vide au gamin couvert de bleus qui avait le malheur d'être assis à côté de lui, que ce gosse ne pouvait signifier que des ennuis. Ca s'est confirmé quand il a effectivement fini par lui vomir dessus et qu'au lieu de plisser le nez de dégoût et sortir de sa vie comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait, le gosse a éclaté de rire pour le traîner dans les toilettes publiques les plus proches une fois atterri, histoire d'enlever les traces de bile sur sa vieille chemise.

A la fin de la journée, qui s'est terminée sur une claque dans le dos combinée d'un « A plus, Bones ! », Leo s'est promis d'inviter le gamin prendre un verre la prochaine fois qu'il le reverrait.

Il l'a revu, oh oui, deux semaines plus tard à l'hôpital, le visage en sang et le sourire des trouble-fêtes plaqué sur le visage. Il aurait dû voir l'état des autres, que Kirk lui avait dit en crachant presque ses dents, et Leo s'est dit qu'il avait décidemment des goûts de chiottes quand il s'agissait de ses béguins parce que bon sang, un patient couvert de bleus ne devrait pas être aussi sexy quand il se vante d'avoir tabassé des gars plus gros que lui.

Sauf que Jim s'est incrusté dans sa vie comme un parasite, amenant dans sa chambre solitaire bières tièdes et pizzas froides, paires de chaussettes sales et de vieilles blagues que même sa grand-mère ne trouverait pas drôles.

Jim s'est incrusté dans sa vie, avec ses gros sabots et traînant silencieusement les morceaux cassés de lui-même derrière lui, jamais quémandeur d'aide mais jamais hésitant à lui faire tenir le pot de colle forte avec laquelle il avait soin de se réparer. Leo en a vite eu marre parce qu'il est médecin, bon sang, pas bricoleur et n'a jamais accepté aucune des excuses à la con que son imbécile de meilleur ami servait à tout le monde : il s'est contenté de le soigner en pestant contre ses habitudes de vie et de lui arracher la promesse de revenir le voir s'il avait besoin de lécher ses plaies.

Il ne sait pas comment il a réussi à faire tenir cette promesse-là à Jim Kirk il est juste certain de s'être damné en retour quand, au retour d'un dix-huit octobre épouvantable où Jim a passé la nuit à sangloter sans un mot dans les draps de son lit, il a murmuré contre les cheveux humides de son compagnon d'infortune :

— Je suis là, idiot. Je ne vais nulle part.

Il n'y a guère que deux promesses qu'il n'a pas pu tenir dans sa misérable vie.

Abandonner Jim Kirk ne scellera pas son troisième parjure.

* * *

Il n'y a pas l'air comme ça, mais le sérum a fait un boulot monstrueux en l'espace de quelques jours, tellement hallucinant que Leo a été tenté maintes fois de sortir Khan de son tube de glace pour le secouer un bon coup et exiger des explications. Un sérum, tout aussi miraculeux soit-il, ne devrait pas régénérer des cellules irradiées à une vitesse pareille, ne devrait pas non plus modifier la masse musculaire ni le système défensif, ni éradiquer les imperfections cutanées. A ce niveau, ce n'est plus une résurrection mais une renaissance, dans tous les sens du terme – McCoy n'est pas tout à fait certain de vouloir que ce Jim Kirk là se réveille, celui sans cicatrices et qui présentera peut-être des séquelles irréparables de son désir désespéré de jouer à Dieu.

Putain d'eugénisme à la con ! Le sang de Khan est en train de transformer Jim, _son _Jim, en un de ces super-humains génétiquement modifiés et il n'y a rien qu'il ne puisse faire sinon attendre et se montrer reconnaissant de voir la poitrine pâle se soulever une nouvelle fois.

Il préfèrerait manger son badge que de se montrer une gratitude de façade envers le sociopathe qui les a mis dans cette situation, lequel pourrit gentiment dans son cryo-tube. Starfleet n'a pas encore décidé du sort de l'équipage de Khan, manque de témoignages-clés pour se faire une bonne opinion de la menace qu'ils représentent, mais si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il les carrerait tous dans un vaisseau, les enverrait au fin fond du Quadrant Delta et bon débarras !

Septante-deux types dévoués corps et âme à un super-homme psychopathe qui a, à lui seul, provoqué la mort du tiers de la population de San Francisco – le type qui a pointé son phaser sur la tempe de Jim, _bordel_ – ne méritent pas une once de son respect.

Ils ont de la chance qu'il prenne son serment d'Hippocrate avec tant de zèle.

Spock le tient au courant de la situation. Le gobelin au sang vert a pris le pas de rester le plus longtemps possible au chevet de leur capitaine alité et s'il n'était pas si épuisé, il pourrait prendre le temps de ressentir de la jalousie pour cette sollicitude nouvelle, cette conscience soudaine nappée de considération tendre que le Vulcain accorde à Jim. Face aux yeux hallucinés de l'officier en second, cependant, il semble n'être animé que par une gratitude sans fin, un sens complet de « Merci Dieu, Spock était là. »

Au moins, la présence du Vulcain lui a permis de concentrer chaque seconde de son attention sur autre chose que le corps immobile – mais toujours bien vivant – de leur capitaine, même si Spock n'a jamais fait mine de regarder ailleurs lorsqu'il passe ses nuits au chevet du patient. Leonard lui envie quelque temps son métabolisme de pouvoir tenir plus longtemps sans s'effondrer avant de se rappeler dans quel état doivent être ses barrières émotionnelles.

Pour que le télépathe en vienne à préférer la compagnie d'un malade à celle du reste du monde (même si leur monde est défiguré pour l'instant)… ouais, pas d'occasion de se leurrer de ce côté-là. Spock est un véritable champ de mines prêt à exploser et si Jim pouvait se réveiller maintenant, ça désamorcerait sans doute une partie des bombes.

Sans doute.

Oh, il prendrait n'importe quel prétexte pour que Jim se réveille enfin.

_Pourvu qu'il se réveille_.

* * *

Ils sont seuls la deuxième fois où Jim reprend conscience, quelques minutes avant que sa garde ne se termine et qu'il ne décide de traîner sa vieille carcasse dans ses quartiers temporaires, histoire de plonger dans une inconscience bénie. Le capitaine reste éveillé quelques minutes à peine, une litanie de mots confus au bout des lèvres mais le regard toujours aussi bleu, pareil au ciel que ce crétin a toujours autant adoré.

— Quand je pense que j'ai failli ne plus les revoir, tes beaux yeux, tch, grogne Leonard parce qu'il est tard, il est crevé et Jim Kirk arrive encore à l'inquiéter assez fort que pour le laisser éveillé, le souffle coupé et les doigts perdus dans la tignasse blonde qu'il a prit le temps de coiffer tous les trois jours (majoritairement pour éviter de devenir cinglé, mais tout de même).

— Bones ? marmonne le convalescent, enfoncé jusqu'au coude dans le cirage de son sommeil abrutissant. Leonard se laisse attendrir deux secondes par son air de Peter Pan tombé du Pays imaginaire, le temps de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres sèches.

— Dors, trésor, je serais là demain, promet-il avec un sourire contrôlé qui doit plus avoir l'air d'un rictus forcé qu'autre chose. Jim, bienheureux Jim, ne fait manifestement pas la différence étant donné qu'il tend inconsciemment la joue pour qu'elle épouse plus facilement ses doigts de médecin mangés par les crevasses. Il ne serait pas aussi épuisé qu'il en profiterait pour s'enfuir aussitôt mais il vient de traverser métaphoriquement l'Enfer pour ramener son idiot de capitaine d'entre les morts, ce serait vraiment idiot de ne pas profiter de sa présence – même si ledit imbécile se situe plus proche du coma que de l'éveil.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me fais pas faire, abruti, grogne le docteur en appuyant un autre baiser contre sa tempe.

Les prochaines semaines seront longues.

* * *

Jim progresse avec une lenteur presque frustrante mais au bout d'une semaine et demie, il parvient à rester éveillé plus d'une heure. Tous les membres de l'équipage sont passés au moins deux fois, même Carol Marcus qui retient bravement ses sanglots à chaque inspiration et avec qui Jim est douloureusement prudent, pour exprimer leur gratitude à leur façon : Chekov et Scotty en inondant leur capitaine de larmes, Sulu et Spock en oscillant entre inquiétude flagrante et stoïcisme protecteur, Uhura et Leonard en couvrant le convalescent d'insultes et de remarques salées avant de se ruer sur lui à la moindre toux.

Ils inquiètent tous le docteur à de degrés différents. Sulu et Chekov, déjà pratiquement inséparables depuis Nibiru, semblent être glués l'un à l'autre en permanence Scotty boit plus que d'habitude et si on se fie aux confidences discrètes de Keenser, ses cauchemars se battent la garde de ses nuits avec de longues insomnies. Spock a presque décidé de s'établir aux côtés de Jim et veille sur comme un faucon, au grand désarroi d'Uhura qui a, semble-t-il, perdu le peu de contrôle qu'elle gardait sur la situation.

Son besoin de distance n'étonne pas vraiment le Georgien.

— Il paraît si… si _loin_, Leonard. Comme si plus rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

De fait, Spock paraît plongé dans un brouillard inquiétant dont lui seul semble connaître le chemin de retour. Les uniques moments où il redescend métaphoriquement sur Terre sont ceux pendant lesquels Jim est conscient et capable de répondre à ses répliques absentes Leonard les observe avec tout le calme dont il peut faire preuve, un sentiment de malaise grandissant à chaque minute. La mort de l'humain a profondément choqué l'hybride, lui a fait perdre tout semblant de contrôle – il paraîtrait normal que Spock veuille réaffirmer les fondations de son esprit dévasté mais son silence n'en est pas moins inquiétant.

Et Jim n'est pas assez rétabli que pour avoir ce genre de discussion avec son officier en second. Seigneur, le type a quand même fini en pleurs après les visites conjuguées de Chekov et Scotty qui ont ridiculement fondu en pleurs et excuses avant d'avoir pu articuler quoi que ce soit de cohérent. McCoy a fait en sorte qu'ils ne sortent pas sans avoir reçu un hypo et ne reviennent plus les mêmes jours en visite – voir Jim mort est une chose, voir Jim pleurer toutes les larmes de son pauvre corps en est une autre, voir les deux sous un laps de temps si court ? Pas moyen. Il y a des limites à ce qu'il peut supporter.

Voir Jim si calme, comme diminué d'une part de lui-même, commence sérieusement à gratter sur ces limites.

— Tu ne prendrais pas des vacances, Bones ? demande son imbécile de patient après une énième batterie de tests.

— Connais pas ce mot-là, grommelle-t-il avec mauvaise foi, conscient de n'être qu'à moitié sérieux. Évidemment, Jim étant Jim, il ne va pas lâcher le morceau si facilement.

— Bones. Sérieusement. Il n'y a pas un jour que tu ne passes pas à mon chevet : t'es pire que Spock à ce niveau et crois-moi, y a de la compète. Ca fait quoi, trois semaines ? Quatre ?

— Peut-être que t'as oublié, sale gosse, gronde le docteur, soudain furieux contre son ami, que tu m'as nommé ton médecin traitant et que tu n'es pas prêt de sortir de ce foutu lit alors pour l'amour du ciel, _ferme-la _et laisse-moi te soigner.

— Bones, répète Jim, douloureusement illisible, une plainte sourde au fond du cœur, mais Leonard n'a plus envie de l'écouter. (Il sait très bien ce qu'il va dire et non, il n'a pas besoin d'entendre ça non plus, pas plus que les plaintes de Joanna et les sous-entendus lourds de sens de Joce qui comme à sa détestable habitude, a tout compris avant tout le monde.)

— Je veux juste que tu ailles bien, murmure quand même son patient et le regard triste qu'il lui lance est bien tout ce qui retient Leonard de casser quelque chose. Il opte pour la fuite – comme toujours, dirait son ex-femme – et essuie quelques larmes rageuses dans un bureau délaissé que personne ne fréquente.

Aller bien ? La bonne blague. « Soigne-toi toi-même » comme dirait l'autre Leonard est presque sûr qu'il n'existe aucun univers parallèle où Bones McCoy puisse être heureux sans Jim Kirk à ses côtés.

Aller bien, ah ah. _Bordel, Jim._

* * *

Il ne proteste que vaguement, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, lorsque Jim lui demande avec un calme presque effrayant de visiter la tombe de Chris.

Bien sûr, Leonard ne peut pas dire qu'il connaissait bien Chris et qu'il n'y a pas toujours eu la barrière du professionnel entre eux mais depuis le Narada et cette fameuse révélation, il a toujours ressenti un genre d'empathie dégoûtée pour le père de Jim, pour cet homme qui paraît si formidable que le fait de savoir qu'il a tout simplement abandonné son fils unique le met horriblement mal à l'aise.

— Vous veillerez sur lui, Docteur McCoy ?

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, Amiral, a-t-il répondu avec un venin dont il ne connaît que trop bien la provenance.

(Pire que le fait d'avoir abandonné Jim à une vie dont il doute que l'enfance fût heureuse, Pike est un père qui a abandonné son gosse tout comme McCoy et le simple fait que sa petite Joanna puisse avoir un jour les mêmes yeux hantés que Jim le plonge dans un abysse noir dont il n'est pas certain si les parois sont faites de rage ou de terreur.)

Pike, bienheureux Christopher Pike, a eu la décence de grimacer après sa réponse – ce qui a mis fin à tous les doutes qu'il pouvait avoir quant au parentage de son meilleur ami. Non pas qu'il le fera remarquer un jour et surtout pas au concerné.

Et puis maintenant ? C'est bien trop tard.

* * *

Jim s'endort enfin, épuisé contre son épaule et Leonard a vraiment envie de commettre un meurtre, serment d'Hippocrate au diable avec tout le reste.

Ne suffisait-il pas que la vie de l'être incroyable qui ronfle doucement contre sa chemise n'ait pas déjà été si durement éprouvée ? Né au milieu des étoiles alors que sa mère s'y faisait exploser, laissé par une femme qui n'a de mère que le nom aux soins d'un oncle alcoolique, abandonné par un frère aîné à l'aube de son adolescence, n'y a-t-il pas un moment où la vie se doit de dire « stop » parce que les choses semblent devenir bien trop dégueulasses ?

Tarsus IV.

De toutes les catastrophes que leurs années ont traversées, Jim est né au cœur de l'une et a vécu les autres en serrant les dents, gérant la casse comme il le fait toujours et ramassant tant bien que mal les morceaux de son âme derrière lui. C'est à se demander comment il a fait pour tenir aussi longtemps sans ployer sous le poids écrasant de tous ces traumatismes, comment son corps a réussi à s'endurcir au point qu'il ait fallu un réacteur nucléaire tout entier pour l'arrêter – et non, mauvaise idée, il ne va pas repenser à ça maintenant que Jim est vivant et a besoin de lui.

Il connaît Jim depuis presque cinq ans, est son ami depuis au moins aussi longtemps, a pensé tout savoir de lui quand il a appris, un quatre janvier bien arrosé, la négligence dont il a été victime, l'abandon de sa seconde mère, celui progressif de son frère (qui n'a de frère qu'un nom générique, même si aucun sang ne les lie), l'abus latent de son oncle Frank et regrette maintenant de s'être cru si prétentieux. Le fils de la célèbre George Kirk, qu'ils disent, et pas un pour se rendre compte que derrière le sourire arrogant, les yeux électriques et le menton fier, il y a un petit garçon terrorisé qui a l'habitude de tendre l'autre joue.

Il était là lorsqu'il est rentré, quelques jours après l'incident du Narada, pour trouver Jim plongé dans une mélancolie sans nom, un communicateur à la main et de vieilles photos digitales dans l'autre – celles d'une femme, blonde et souriante, dont il n'a jamais fait l'affront de demander le nom. Il était là quand Jim lui a relaté, du bout de sa bouche tremblante, les aveux lâches de Christopher Pike et s'il comprend dans l'absolu la couardise solitaire des pères qui sont partis sans réfléchir, les yeux grisâtres qui se sont tournés vers lui lorsque les excuses ont commencé à franchir ses dents lui ont fait refermer la bouche en vitesse.

Qu'est-ce qu'un père célibataire comme lui, un connard à moitié alcoolique qui court vers sa trentaine, peut bien dire à un gamin de vingt-cinq ans abandonné par tous sans que cela ne sonne comme une dégueulasse envie de se justifier lui-même ?

Il se souvient avoir appelé Joanna ce soir-là, après que Jim ait épuisé ses larmes dans ses bras, et peu importe si Jocelyn lui a presque claqué le PADD au nez, arguant qu'il était à peine revenu de Georgie et que quoi qu'il eût à leur dire, ça pouvait bien attendre demain, il a tout de même pu obtenir d'une Jo-Jo à peine réveillée un « je t'aime, papa » qui avait tempéré la honte brûlante qui lui pesait sur l'estomac. Non pas que Jim lui ait tenu rigueur de sa propre incartade le soir précédent, le gamin est incroyablement enclin au pardon, mais ce n'est là qu'une de ses faiblesses qu'il ne comprend complètement que maintenant.

Et maintenant qu'il a entendu toute l'histoire, il lui reste ce goût dégueulasse des mauvaises cuites dans la bouche, un mélange de relents d'alcool bon marché et de bile, ainsi qu'une envie furieuse de se rouler en boule autour de Jim, d'attirer ce sale gosse contre son cœur et de ne plus le laisser partir, de le garder sous ses doigts, de le protéger du reste de l'univers s'il le faut.

Doux rêve, encore plus qu'il est impossible, parce qu'il veut aider Jim, pas l'enfermer dans une tour de cristal et que l'univers trouverait encore un moyen de le blesser, même caché dans les recoins les plus sûrs de la galaxie.

Parce que c'est Jim Kirk, tout compte fait, et que ses yeux sont faits pour arpenter les étoiles.

Tout ce que Leonard peut faire – tout ce qu'il a toujours fait, d'ailleurs – c'est de l'attendre au tournant, bras ouverts et seringues en main, pour le rafistoler du mieux qu'il peut, remettre ses os en place, recoller les miettes éparpillées aux quatre vents de son cœur et espérer que cela tienne encore un peu.

— Idiot, lui murmure-t-il dans les cheveux, incapable de retenir les baisers qui lui brûlent la langue. Je ne vais nulle part, tu te souviens, et puis quoi encore ?

Réitérer une promesse qu'il n'a pas l'intention de briser est un peu stupide, surtout si Jim n'est pas conscient pour la recevoir mais ça ne serait pas la première fois.

* * *

Ils se disputent bien sûr. Ca ne serait plus vraiment eux s'il n'y avait pas une dose d'amertume sévère piquée de découragement et de frustration tout à la fois : le proverbial éléphant dans la pièce. Comme d'habitude, aucun ne se souvient de pourquoi cela a commencé mais le sujet a vite dévié sur l'incapacité de Kirk à rester tranquillement dans un lit et l'obstination de McCoy à ne pas laisser le destin de son meilleur ami dans les mains d'un autre. Évidemment, ils finissent par hurler tous les deux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu suggères de faire, dans ce cas ? réplique le capitaine, amer. Attendre ?! Magnifique ! Comme si je n'avais que –

— Le ciel te vienne en aide si tu termines cette phrase, Jim Kirk, parce que je te préviens si tu le fais, je sors de cette pièce et tu ne me reverras _plus jamais_.

Il est à peine sérieux quand sa menace quitte sa bouche mais les tremblements dans son dos doivent apparemment se voir à dix kilomètres à la ronde parce que son interlocuteur s'interrompt brusquement pour le fixer, bouche grande ouverte.

— Bones…

— Non ! Tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes, cette fois !

Silence. Face à lui, son meilleur ami le fixe avec un sérieux qui ferait presque peine à voir s'il n'était pas autant en colère.

— C'est… c'est difficile, d'accord ? Je fais tout ce que je peux pour tenir, le temps que tu te remettes sur pied, mais bordel de merde, Jim, tu étais mort pas inconscient à cause d'une bagarre qui a mal tourné. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux soigner comme ça, avec une seringue, comme je… Tu es conscient depuis même pas deux semaines, Jim ! Tu reprends à peine des rythmes normaux, sans parler de ta rééducation et de tes suivis psychologiques, tu n'es pas _bien_ et tu ne le seras pas avant un long moment.

— Bo…

— Et j'aimerais, j'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes de penser savoir mieux que tout le monde ce qui est bon pour toi parce que à ce que je sache, c'est _moi_ qui suis censé prendre soin de toi, non ? C'n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as engagé, d'ailleurs ?

— Je ne t'ai pas _engagé_, bordel, tu mélanges tout…

— _Je_ mélange tout ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la putain de charité, Jim ! Qui a tenu à poursuivre Harrison dans sa croisade vengeresse sans même penser à écouter les plaintes de ton équipage ? Qui a décidé de porter le poids du monde sur les épaules et de se laisser couler quand c'est devenu trop lourd à porter ? Qui donc, Jim ?

— C'est _mon_ rôle de vous protéger, Bones…

— Et comment ça s'est terminé ? Tu es _mort_, Jim !

— Ouais, eh bien, plus maintenant alors qu'est-ce _qu'on s'en fout_ ?!

Ligne franchie. Le docteur perd tout ce qui lui reste de couleur et à en juger par les joues qui lui font face, il n'est pas le seul dans la pièce. Quand il reprend la parole, toute chaleur semble l'avoir quitté, le laissant guère plus qu'un sac d'os glacials qui s'entrechoquent les uns contre les autres.

— Je ne m'en fous pas, Jim. Parce qu'au final, c'est moi qui t'ai retiré de ce fichu sac pour noter la date et l'heure du décès. C'est moi qui ai mis au point un sérum de dingue à partir du sang d'un super-humain complètement psychotique et c'est encore moi qui t'ai veillé constamment jusqu'à ton réveil. C'est moi qui ai vécu ta mort et ça… ça a fait mal, Jim. Ca fait plus mal que n'importe quoi au monde. Alors non, je ne m'en fous pas.

Leonard s'enfuit de cette chambre blanche sans entendre les excuses qui emplissent l'air derrière lui, sans prêter attention aux plaintes qui le suivent comme un troupeau d'âmes damnées. Il ne doute pas qu'il reviendra.

(Il a promis.)

* * *

Jim l'embrasse pour la première fois depuis sa mort ce soir-là.

A dire vrai, il ne l'embrasse pas tout à fait, il se contente de l'appeler Leonard d'un ton doux – l'occasion est suffisamment rare pour qu'il arrête tout geste – et de le tirer par le poignet vers sa forme allongée jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez proches l'un de l'autre pour sentir leur haleines chaudes et toucher leurs fronts moites. Leonard garde le silence, conscient de la chaleur du corps de Jim, du pouls régulier que ses doigts touchent à travers les veines du poignet, du bleu pâle de ses iris – une couleur qu'il ne s'est plus cru capable d'apprécier aussi fort – si près des siens et des lèvres légèrement gercées qui s'écartent.

— Est-ce trop tard ? tracent-elles dans un souffle infini, plein de « Je suis désolé. »

C'est une issue de secours du moins, ça y ressemble. Il comprend sans mal que Jim essaie de lui donner un moyen de fuir, de revenir en arrière, de dire « non » cette fois-ci, de reconsidérer leur décision – et pour être honnête, Leonard saisit presque la perche.

Il repense à sa colère inquiète quasi-constante lorsque Jim décide de prendre part aux missions de terrain – celles auxquelles il n'est pas censé prendre part, justement – à sa rage paternaliste qu'il dirige contre son imbécile de capitaine lorsque celui-ci décide de faire une bêtise plus grosse que le soleil. Il repense à la terreur qui le paralyse à chaque fois que Jim est en danger ou sur le point de mourir il repense au désespoir complet et agonisant qui lui a volé le souffle quand il a retiré le plastique noir du visage si familier. Il repense à ses propres doutes, à leurs disputes, aux accusations qu'ils n'ont jamais évité à se lancer au visage : parce que tels sont Jim et Bones, dans toute leur gloire fragmentée, et que ce genre de prétentions n'a jamais existé entre eux. Il y repense et, oui, vraiment, il devrait dire que c'est trop tard.

A la place, il se penche et comble l'espace infime entre eux, dépose un baiser tout simple mais brûlant d'une promesse contenue sur les lèvres éclatées et l'âme qui les attend derrière.

— Pas encore.

Le sourire que Jim lui lance en retour vaut toutes les étoiles accrochées dans le ciel.


End file.
